1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device with enhanced luminous efficiency and color viewing angle and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices, which display a variety of information on a screen, are a core technology of information and communication and are becoming increasingly thinner, lighter, more portable, and higher in performance. Thus, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, which display an image by controlling light emission of an organic emission layer (EML), have received attention as a flat panel display device that may address problems in terms of weight and volume associated with cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
In organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), basically, pixels consisting of red, green and blue sub-pixels are arranged in a matrix form, whereby an image is displayed. However, in white OLEDs (WOLEDs), which are one form of OLED, red, green and blue color filters are formed in a white organic light emitting cell to realize colors. However, a white organic light emitting cell realizes white color using the EML producing different colors and thus luminescence characteristics vary according to wavelengths, which results in deteriorated viewing angle and efficiency characteristics.